


You Can Leave a Toothbrush

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Allergies, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Fluff, Minor Xavier Dolls, Wayhaught - Freeform, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: Hello all,I decided to submit a little something to the EFA Fic Challenge to help combat some writer's block.Waverly notices a rash on Nicole and tries to figure out the cause .





	You Can Leave a Toothbrush

  | 

Waverly heard the steady stream of the shower in her connected bathroom, shortly followed by her favorite sound. The sultry voice in the other room was alternating between lightly humming and singing “Angel from Montgomery.” Waverly’s eyes fluttered open as she smiled against her pillowcase and laid in her cocoon of blankets, willing herself to remain still so she would not disturb the universe.

“ _This must be heaven_.” Waverly thought as Nicole quietly sang the chorus and steam from the shower billowed out from the half-closed bathroom door. After a few minutes of basking in her contentment she thought it best to get her day started.

Brushing her teeth had always been Waverly’s favorite part of her tedious morning routine. It was the first task she would complete, especially now that Nicole was spending more and more nights over at the Homestead.

The two had just started dating a few months prior. While the world according to the Earps usually seemed bleak, unforgiving even, given the familial curse and array of revenants that sullied their future plans, Waverly’s relationship with Nicole could only be compared to looking at life through rose colored lenses. The redheaded deputy waltzed into Waverly’s heart the moment she showed up at Shorty’s. After a month of shameless flirting, and a much overdue dumping of one Champ Hardy, Waverly decided to go after who she wanted. She’s reminded of her great decisiveness on mornings like today when she is pulled into Nicole’s warm, magnetic embrace.

Waverly spit the last of the minty foam into the sink before quickly using her hand to cup some water to rinse the porcelain. She tapped her bamboo toothbrush on the sink and set it back into its holder. As she wiped a streak of condensation off the mirror, she looked into the reflective object and was greeted by the vision of her girlfriend stepping out of the shower, covered in a plush, oversized blue towel. The color of the towel complemented the redhead’s pale skin and Waverly found that her heart skipped a beat as she took in the view.

“Close your mouth, Waves. There’s no need to stare.” Nicole teased as she drew closer to the brunette.

Waverly pressed the front of her body into Nicole’s while maintaining a smug look on her face. “How can I help but stare when I have such a glorious view?” Waverly raised her eyebrow with the question, but before Nicole could think of a response, the brunette stood on her toes to kiss her, stepping back after one more quick peck.

As the brunette opened her eyes, she noticed an angry blemish to the skin next to Nicole’s lips. She lightly thumbed the aggravated skin before drawing her eyes to Nicole’s neck and collarbone which was littered with a faint rash. “What’s all this from, babe?”

Nicole looked down at the blemishes on her skin and let out a sigh. “No clue...but I’m guessing maybe an allergic reaction to whatever Wynonna cooked last night. Maybe we shouldn’t trust her to feed us when she can manage to burn macaroni.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Waverly quickly came to her sister’s defense. “But you’re right. Her ketchup reduction left a lot to be desired.”

Nicole giggled and drew Waverly into a hug. “I’m gonna get changed and head on into the station...I’m running late as it is. See you tonight?”

“Of course. Stay safe, baby.” Waverly pecked Nicole’s cheek and gave a quick pat to her backside before she continued her morning routine.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a slow day at the police station. Nicole was bored out of her mind and it seemed that BBD was even slower. The sheriff’s deputy figured this, because she was currently being annoyed by a doughnut-toting Wynonna Earp.

“What’s with the extra color there, Deputy Tater-Haught? And please don’t say they’re love bites from my baby sister.” Wynonna motioned towards the blemishes on Nicole’s neck while simultaneously propping her feet up on Nicole’s desk.

With a slight eye roll, Nicole met the other woman’s gaze. “I think it’s just an allergic reaction to the monstrosity you cooked for dinner last night.”

Wynonna gasped. “How dare you?! My Cheeto crusted baked ziti is always a crowd pleaser. You asked for seconds! C’mon, Haught. What’s the deal?” Wynonna was now leaning over the desk, poking the blemish on her face.

Nicole looked into Wynonna’s icy blue eyes and her resolve crumbled. With a hefty sigh, she spoke. “Ok, fine. I might be allergic to Waverly’s toothpaste.”

Wynonna let out an excessive laugh. “How the hell are you allergic to toothpaste, Haught? I know Waves’ hygiene products probably come from a hippie-dippy commune, but there’s no way it could do all of that.” The elder Earp poked Nicole in the collarbone, leading Nicole to swat her hand away.

“It’s not just toothpaste, Wynonna. I’m allergic to mint. Most toothpaste is made with mint so ergo, I’m allergic.” The redhead stacked some case files on her desk, hoping the action would remind Wynonna that they were supposed to be working.

Wynonna backed up towards the counter at the side of the room and grabbed another doughnut while simultaneously shoving the last bite of the previous one in her mouth. “Why don’t you just use your own toothpaste then?”

Nicole opened a file to begin typing a report, hoping that she could get rid of Wynonna. She started typing, not looking up from her screen as she answered. “There’s a brand of cinnamon toothpaste that I use, but the grocery store in town has been out of it for the past week. I haven’t had the time to go into the city to buy more, what with all the demon hunting and all. Satisfied?”

“Jeez, you’re temperamental today. You’d think with the noises that came out of Waverly’s room last night, you’d be a little more chipper today.” Wynonna raised one eyebrow, admittedly happy that she was getting under Nicole’s skin.

“Oh, I am very happy.” A devious smile played on Nicole’s lips as she devised a plan to get rid of Wynonna for the day. “Have I ever told you about the thing that Waverly does with her tongue? She-OW!” The redhead rubbed her shoulder, soothing the blow from Wynonna’s fist.

“What did I say about bringing up the kinky stuff you do to my sister?” Wynonna pointed her index finger in warning.

“I wasn’t doing kinky stuff to her, it was quite the opposite, actually.” Nicole nonchalantly quirked her mouth in amusement.

“You son of a--“ Wynonna’s face grew serious as the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall.

“EARP! We have a lead, let’s go!” Dolls hollered from the entryway while he threw Wynonna her coat.

Wynonna thumped Nicole in the back of the head before leaving the room. “This isn’t over, Haught.”

Nicole sighed to herself and shook her head, proud of the rise she was able to get out of Wynonna. Finally, without interruption, she got to work.

 

* * *

 

The redheaded deputy arrived back at the Homestead with duffel bag slung over her shoulder. As she crossed the threshold, the aroma of a freshly prepared meal filled her nostrils. She wandered into the kitchen, thankful that it was Waverly and not the eldest Earp cooking. She quietly sat down her duffel bag and took in the sight of Waverly swaying to the soft music playing while concurrently stirring a large pot over the stovetop. Unable to take another moment without making her presence known, Nicole walked up behind Waverly, resting her head on her shoulder and bringing her hands to the shorter woman’s hips.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Nicole’s voice held a deep, sultry drawl.

The tension in Waverly’s body relaxed and she melted further back into Nicole. “Jeez, you scared me, baby. How about a good old fashioned ‘honey, I’m home’ next time? And to answer your question we’re having veggie curry tonight.” She tilted her head back enough to draw her lips to Nicole’s. “Hi.” 

Nicole pulled back from Waverly but continued to look deep into her eyes. “Hello yourself.” She rested her chin back on Waverly’s shoulder as the brunette went back to stirring their meal. “That smells great baby.”

Waverly flicked off the stovetop, signaling for Nicole to get some bowls from the cupboard. They moved together in comfortable silence, setting the table and dishing out the food. When they were all settled and a few bites into their spicy dinner, Waverly’s eyes fell on Nicole’s blemished skin once more. “Ya know, I researched the marks on your skin when I was on my break today. I found a lot of articles that brought up allergic reactions, so it definitely could’ve been something Wynonna fed you last night.”

Nicole scooped an oversized bite of broccoli and rice curry into her mouth. “Hmm, that must be it then. I’m not too worried about it though, it’ll go away.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend’s lack of urgency to identify the cause of this problem. She decided it best to push and get more information. “But, you’ve had all those different ingredients before and didn’t have any sort of reaction. So it must not be related to anything Wynonna cooked.”

Nicole shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite. “Maybe not.” 

Waverly knew Nicole wasn't talking about the rash for a reason. She just rolled her eyes and decided to table the conversation for later, knowing that she would drag it out of her somehow. “How was your day, babe?”

 

* * *

 

After binging a few episodes of a new crime show they found on Netflix, the two women decided to call it a night and got ready for bed. While Nicole changed into her pajamas, Waverly snuck off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She pulled a new tube of an eco-friendly cinnamon toothpaste out of her drawer and squeezed some out onto a freshly opened bamboo toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth, she placed the tube and another new toothbrush onto the counter. Once she rinsed her mouth and wiped it on the hand towel, Waverly made her way back into her bedroom.  

The brunette took in the view of her girlfriend laying in bed with her reading glasses on, entranced in a book Waverly recommended. “Nicole, you know I won’t give you a kiss goodnight until you brush your teeth.” She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow as she propped herself in the doorway of the bathroom.

Nicole sighed while running her fingers over her lips and the small blemish. “Fine.” She threw the covers back and slowly made her way past her girlfriend, missing the knowing look on Waverly’s face. She took in the sight of a new toothbrush and the brand of toothpaste she usually used waiting for her on the counter. “Waves, what’s all this?” 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pulled her in. “What? You think I don’t know that your breath usually tastes like cinnamon? Or the fact that this little rash first appeared last week when Wynonna forced you to drink that mojito at Shorty’s? And that it hasn’t gone away since you’ve been using my peppermint toothpaste? I pieced it together and figured out your little allergy earlier today, plus got confirmation from a little leather-clad, doughnut eating bird. So I drove into the city and found the toothpaste you usually use. Why didn’t you just tell me you were allergic?” 

Nicole’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment as she bashfully dropped her eyes towards the floor. “I didn’t want to be a burden.” She whispered. 

Waverly propped Nicole’s head up with her hands so she could look into her girlfriend’s dark brown eyes. “Babe, it’s an allergy, not a burden. It wasn’t any trouble to pick this up, all you had to do was ask.” 

Nicole took in Waverly’s words. Her voice was tender and caring. Suddenly, she felt silly for trying to keep this little secret from Waverly. Of course her perceptive girlfriend would have figured it out. After all, Waverly Earp is the smartest woman Nicole had ever met. Nicole pulled Waverly in closer and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Waves. It may seem like a small errand, but it really means the world to me. You’re the best, baby.”

“I know.” Waverly giggled and rolled her eyes. She nudged Nicole’s shoulder as she backed away towards the bedroom. “Now go on, brush that beautiful smile or you’re not getting any sugar tonight.”

Nicole chuckled as she unwrapped the toothbrush from its packaging. “Yes dear.”

After Nicole brushed her teeth and placed her new toothbrush in the holder next to Waverly’s, she couldn’t help the feeling of contentment that washed over her. In just a few short months, Waverly Earp appeared into her life and turned it upside down in the most spectacular way. Through little actions, she showed Nicole how much she cared. The redhead wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before flipping the light switch and sauntering out to the bedroom. 

Crawling under the covers once more, Nicole molded her body to the shorter body beside her. Waverly’s body fit perfectly against hers, like her missing puzzle piece. She leaned forward, displaying her freshly brushed teeth to her girlfriend, earning a hearty laugh from Waverly.

“You’re such a goober.” Waverly smiled into a kiss.

“But I’m your goober, right?” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips.

“My one and only goober.” Waverly captured Nicole’s lips once more before pulling away.

“G‘ night Waves.” Nicole yawned as she reached up to turn off the table-lamp. 

“Sweet dreams, Nicole.” Waverly murmured as she rested her head against her plush pillow and pulled Nicole’s arm across her torso. “Babe?” 

“Yeah?” Nicole sleepily replied.

“Are there any other allergies I should know about?” Waverly wiggled her body even further into Nicole’s.

“Um, the only other allergic reaction I ever had was to a pain medication at the hospital after a rock climbing incident. Thiopental can kill me, so if I’m ever in the hospital, make sure they give me Propofol instead.” Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s head, silently taking in the scent of her coconut shampoo.

“Good to know, baby. Good to know.” Waverly yawned as the both drifted off to sleep.

|    
---|---|---


End file.
